Cytaty WX-78
right Ta strona zawiera angielskie komentarze WX-78, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. 'WX-78' 'Narzędzia' Siekiera- "A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER" - "NARZĘDZIE DO SCINANIA MATERII OŻYWIONEJ" Złota Siekiera- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" - "ZŁOTO JEST TWARDSZE?" Łopata- "IT HAS MANY USES" - "MA DUŻO UŻYĆ" Złota Łopata- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" - "ZŁOTO JEST TWARDSZE?" Kilof- "MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED" - "WYKRYTO NARZĘDZIE DO WYDOBYWANIA" Złoty Kilof- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" - "ZŁOTO JEST TWARDSZE?" Brzytwa- "EXFOLIATE" Brzytwa (nie można się ogolić)- "THAT IS NOT A VALID SHAVE TARGET" - "TO NIE JEST WAŻNY CEL GOLENIA" Brzytwa (nic nie zostało)- "THERE IS NO STUBBLE TO SHAVE"- "NIE MA ŚCIERNISKA DO GOLENIA''"'' Brzytwa (golenie obudzonych bawołów)- "DANGER! TARGET IS AWAKE"-"NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO! CEL JEST OBUDZONY" Młot- "DECONSTRUCTION" - "DEKONSTRUKCJA" Widły- "I ENJOY ITS POINTY PARTS" - "LUBIE JEGO SZPICZASTE CZĘSCI" 'Światło' Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko Ognisko (podczas budowania)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT"- "TYMCZASOWE OBOZOWISKO" Ognisko (wysokie)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS"- "UWAGA: OGIEŃ JEST HAŁAŚLIWY" Ognisko (normalne)- "IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING"- "TO COŚ MI PRZYPOMINA" Ognisko (niskie)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW"-"OSTRZEŻENIE: POZIOM OGNIA MALEJE" Ognisko (żar)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL"- "UWAGA: POZIOM OGNIA W STANIE KRYTYCZNYM" Ognisko (wypalone)- "NO FIRE DETECTED"- "NIE WYKRYTO OGNIA" Obudowane Ognisko (podczas budowania)- "WARMTH AND LIGHT"- "CIEPŁO I ŚWIATŁO" Obudowane Ognisko (wysokie)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS"- "UWAGA: POZIOM OGNIA PRZEKRACZA ZAPLANOWANE PARAMETRY" Obudowane Ognisko (normalne)- "THIS FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL"- "OGIEŃ JEST W PEŁNI FUNKCJONALNY" Obudowane Ognisko (niskie)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW"-"OSTRZEŻENIE: POZIOM OGNIA MALEJE" Obudowane Ognisko (żar)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL"- "UWAGA: POZIOM OGNIA W STANIE KRYTYCZNYM" Obudowane Ognisko (wypalone)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED"-"MUSI BYĆ PONOWNIE URUCHOMIONE" Kask Górnika- "SUPPORTS HANDS-FREE OPERATION"-:"WSPOMAGA PRACĘ WOLNYMI RĘKAMI" Dyniowa Latarnia- "IT HAS AN EERIE LIGHT" Pochodnia- "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE"- "PRYMITYWNE ŹRÓDŁO ŚWIATŁA" 'Survival' Backpack- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE"- "ULEPSZONY MODUŁ PRZECHOWYWANIA" Bird Trap- "STUPID BIRDS. HA."-"GŁUPIE PTAKI. HA." Bug Net- "HARVEST INSECTS"- "ZEBRANO OWADY" Fishing Rod- "I DO NOT LIKE WATER"-"NIE LUBIĘ WODY" Strawroll- "SLEEP( 1000 )"- "SEN ( 1000 )" Tent- "WHY WOULD I WANT TO CHANGE" Trap- "I AM ADEPT AT WEAVING" 'Food' Crock Pot Crock Pot- "I CAN REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS"- "MOGĘ PRZEROBIĆ MIĘSA I WARZYWA W BARDZIEJ TRWAŁE FORMY" Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "MORE TIME IS REQUIRED"- "POTRZEBA WIĘCEJ CZASU" Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE"- "JUŻ PRAWIE SKOŃCZONE" Crock Pot (finished)- "THE COOKING PROCESS IS DONE"- "PROCES GOTOWANIA UKOŃCZONY" Farms Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "IT IS CURRENTLY NOT ACTIVE"- "JESZCZE NIE JEST AKTYWNE" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "LIFE IS INEFFICIENT"- "ŻYCIE JEST NIESKUTECZNE" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "ITS RESOURCES ARE EXHAUSTED"- "JEGO ZASOBY SĄ ZMĘCZONE" Ice Box- "CARRY ON, MY FRIGID BROTHER"-"PROWADŹ, MÓJ LODÓWKOWY BRACIE" 'Science' Science Machine- "MOTHER?"-"MAMA?" Alchemy Engine- "HELLO, FRIEND"-"WITAJ, PRZYJACIELU" Winter-O-Meter- "HELLO, FRIEND"-"WITAJ, PRZYJACIELU" Rainometer- "WELCOME, BROTHER."-"WITAJ, BRACIE" Gunpowder- "PUTS THE POW IN POWDER" - "UMIESZCZONY WYBUCH W PROSZKU" (mniej więcej) Shadow Manipulator- "PERHAPS IT IS TOO POWERFUL." - "MOŻLIWE ŻE TO JEST ZBYT POTĘŻNE" Lightining Rod-"SURGE PROTECTION."-"OCHRONA PRZECIWNAPIĘCIOWA" Divining Rod-"IT WANTS ITS MOTHER"-"TO(WX mówi o sobie) PRAGNIE JEGO MATKI" 'Fight' Spear- "BRING IT, FLESHLINGS" Boomerang- " Sleep Dart- "THESE CREATURES ARE SO MANIPULABLE"- "TE ISTOTY SĄ IDEALNE DO MANIPULOWANIA" Fire Dart- "A WEAPON OF MINOR DESTRUCTION"- "BROŃ DO MAŁEJ DESTRUKCJI" Football Helmet- "PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT" Logsuit- "UPGRADED ARMOUR"- "ULEPSZONY PANCERZ" Bee Mine- "IMPROVISED STINGING DEVICE"- IMPROWIZOWANE KŁUJĄCE URZĄDZENIE" Tooth Trap- "THIS WILL PUNTURE MY ENEMIES' FEET"- "TO POKALECZY STOPY MOICH WROGÓW" 'Structures' Bee Box Bee Box- "Bees!"-"Pszczoły!" Bee Box (no honey)- "Brak miodu" Bee Box (some honey)- "Trochę miodu" Bee Box (full with honey)- "Pełno Miodu" Birdcage Birdcage- "I WILL IMPRISON THE FLESHLINGS"- "UWIĘZIĘ ISTOTY" Birdcage (occupied)- "NOW I HAVE YOU"-"TERAZ MAM CIĘ" Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "WAKE UP, FLESHLING"- "WSTAWAJ ISTOTO" Pig House Pig House- "THE FURNITURE IS ALL PIG-SHAPED"- "WSZYSTIE MEBLE SĄ W ŚWIŃSKICH KSZTAŁTACH" Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "THE OCCUPANT MUST BE SLEEPING"- "LOKATOR MUSI SPAĆ" Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "OCCUPIED"- "ZAJĘTE" Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "NOT VERY GOOD DEFENSES"- "NIEZBYT DOBRA OCHRONA" Hay Walls (placed)- "THAT SEEMS SUBOPTIMAL"- "WYGLĄDA OPTYMALNIE" Wood Wall (inventory)- "WOODEN DEFENSES"- "DREWNIANA OBRONA" Wood Wall (placed)- "I AM SOMEWHAT REASSURED"- "JESTEM NIECO USPOKOJONY" Stone Wall (inventory)- "STONE DEFENSES"- "KAMIENNA OCHRONA" Stone Wall (placed)- "THAT MAKES ME FEEL SAFE"- "TO ZAPEWNIA MI POCZUCIE BEZPIECZEŃSTWA" Chest- "EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT"- "ZEWNĘTRZNY ELEMENT PRZECHOWYWANIA" Turfs Wooden Flooring- "WOOD GROUND"- "DREWNIANA ZIEMIA" Cobblestones- "ROAD PIECE"- "KAWAŁEK DROGI" Other turfs- "THE GROUND"- "ZIEMIA" 'Refine' Rope- "IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS"- "TO BYŁO MNIEJ UŻYTECZNE NIŻ JEST TERAZ" Boards- "THEY ARE FLATTER NOW"- "SĄ TERAZ BARDZIEJ PŁASKIE" Cut Stone- "I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROCKS"- "ULEPSZYŁEM KAMIENIE" Papyrus- "I PREFER DOT MATRIX PAPER" 'Magic' Meat Effigy- "WHO IS THAT?"- "KTO TO JEST?" Pan Flute- "I CAN REBOOT FLESHLINGS WITH THIS" Amulet- "ANOMALY DETECTED"- "WYKRYTO ANOMALIĘ" Nightmare Fuel- "DEBUGGING RESIDUE"-"POZOSTAŁOŚCI PO DEBUGOWANIU" Night Light- "UNKNOWN LIGHT SOURCE"- "NIEZNANE ŹRÓDŁO ŚWIATŁA" Night Armour- "I WILL PROTECT MYSELF WITH NOTHINGNESS"- "OBRONIĘ SIĘ PRZED NICOŚCIĄ" Dark Sword- "I CAN HACK THIS WORLD"- "MOGĘ POSIEKAĆ TEN ŚWIAT" 'Dress' Strawhat- "THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT"- "TO OCHRONI MOJĄ JEDNOSTKĘ PRZETWARZANIA" Beefalo Hat- "THERE ARE TRACES OF FECAL MATTER EMBEDDED IN THE FIBERS"- "TU SĄ ŚLADY ODCHODÓW OSADZONEGO NA SIERŚCI" Beekeeper Hat- "THE MESH IS SMALLER THAN BEE STINGERS"- "SIATKA JEST MNIEJSZA NIŻ ŻĄDŁA PSZCZÓŁ" Feather Hat- "I STILL CAN NOT FLY"- "JESZCZE NIE POTRAFIĘ LATAĆ" Winter Hat- "THIS WILL KEEP MY PROCESSOR FROM FREEZING"- "TO OCHRONI MÓJ PROCESOR PRZED ZIMNEM" Top Hat- "SOPHISTICATED"- "WYRAFINOWANE" Dapper Vest- "It's a...thing."- "TO JEST...RZECZ" Breezy Vest- "TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING"- "OBUDOWANA KONTROLA TEMPERATURY" Bush Hat- "HOW DEMEANING"- "JAKIE PONIŻAJĄCE" Garland- "AT LEAST THEY ARE DEAD"- "PRZYNAJMNIEJ SĄ MARTWE" 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "TARGET ACQUIRED" - "CEL NAMIERZONY" Evergreen (chopped)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" Evergreen (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT"WKRÓTCE NIEBĘDZIE NIC" Evergreen (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD."- "WYGRAŁEM. DOBRZE." Log- "LOG (1) = 0"- "DREWNO (1) = 0" Log (burning)- "IT IS A FLAME"- "TO PŁOMIEŃ" Living Log- "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG"- "JESZCZE GORSZE OD NORMALNEJ KŁODY" Charcoal- "COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE?" Pinecone- "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?"- "JAK SIĘ TU ZMIEŚCIŁO DRZEWO?" Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "A SPIKY TREE"- "KOLCZASTE DRZEWO" Spiky Tree (chopped)- "SPIKY TREE DEFEATED"- "KOLCZASTE DRZEWO POKONANE" Spiky Tree (burning)- "SPIKY TREE INGNITED"-"KOLCZASTE DRZEWO ZAPALONE" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "THE SPIKY TREE IS NO MORE"- "KOLCZASTE DRZEWO NIGDY WIĘCEJ" Sapling Sapling- "POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL"- "POTENCJALNY MATERIAŁ KONSTRUKCYJNY" Sapling (picked)- "IT IS RECHARGING" Sapling (burning)- "RESOURCE WASTED"- "MATERIAŁ ZMARNOWANY" Sapling (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND"- "TO BY BYŁO BARDZIEJ PRZYDATNE W ZIEMI" Twigs- "STICKS"- "PATYKI" Grass Grass- "IT LOOKS COMBUSTIBLE" Grass (picked)- "IT WILL RETURN SOON"- "WKRÓTCE POWRÓCI" Grass (barren)- "FERTILIZATION REQUIRED"- "POTRZEBNE NAWOŻENIE" Grass (burning)- "OOPS" Grass Tuft- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND"- "TO BY BYŁO BARDZIEJ PRZYDATNE W ZIEMI" Cut Grass- "PLANT MATTER" Berry Bush Berry Bush- "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSOR" Berry Bush (picked)- "IT IS REBOOTING" Berry Bush (barren)- " THE SYSTEM IS DOWN"SYSTEM ZWALNIA" Berry Bush (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND"- "TO BY BYŁO BARDZIEJ PRZYDATNE W ZIEMI" Reeds Reeds- "USEFUL MATERIAL DETECTED"- "PRZYDATNY MATERIAŁ WYKRYTY" Reeds (picked)- "REGROWTH REQUIRED" Reeds (burning)- "TOO HOT"- "ZA GORĄCO" Cut reeds- "HOLLOW PLANT MATTER" Plant Plant- "IT LOOKS EDIBLE" Plant (growing)- "GO FASTER, PLANT"- "SZYBCIEJ, ROŚLINO" Plant (ready to be picked)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" Marsh Plant- "IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT"- "TO JEST NIEINTERESUJĄCA ROŚLINA" Spiky bush- "BRAMBLES" Flower- "MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED"- "MOJA OCENA DLA PIĘKNOŚCI JEST OGRANICZONA" 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "HOW INDUSTRIOUS"- "JAKIE PRACOWITE" Honeycomb- "ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE"- "MAGAZYN JEDNEGO ODDZIAŁU PSZCZÓŁ" Boulder Boulder- "LUMPY"- "GRUDKOWATY" Rocks- "I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY"- "PRZEMIENIĘ TO W WYSOKĄ TECHNOLOGIĘ" Flint- "THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST"- "TEN KAMIEŃ JEST OSTRZEJSZY NIŻ WSZYSTKIE" Gold Nugget- "I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY"- "DOCENIAM JEGO PRZEWODNICTWO" Graves Headstone (1)- " Headstone (2)- " Headstone (3)- " Headstone (4)- " Grave- "MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS" Grave (dug)- "WORMS AND ICHOR"- "ROBAKI I POSOKA" Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "UNKNOWN PILE FORMAT"- "NIEZNANY FORMAT STERTY" Animal Tracks- "LIFEFORM DETECTED"- "FORMA ŻYCIA WYKRYTA" Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "WHAT PRIMITIVE "\TECHNOLOGY\"- "JAKA PRYMITYWNA TECHNOLOGIA" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I AM CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK"- "JESTEM PEWIEN, ŻE ZADZIAŁA" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "SOON I WILL BE FREE OF THIS FILTHY REALM"- "NIEDŁUGO UWOLNIĘ SIĘ Z TEGO BRUDNEGO REALIZMU" Ring Thing- "HOW DELIGHTFULLY INORGANIC"- "JAKIE UROCZO NIEOGRANICZONE" Crank Thing- "I'M MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF" Box Thing- "THIS WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" Metal Potato Thing- "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER"- "PRZYPOMINA MI O MATCE" Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "I WANT TO STEP ON IT"- "CHCĘ NA TO NADEPNĄĆ" Wormhole (open)- "THIS MEAT TUBE WILL SERVE MY PURPOSES" Pond- "ERROR. STAY AWAY."- "BŁĄD. UTRZYMAJ ODLEGŁOŚĆ" Spider Den- "SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED"- "ŹRÓDŁO PAJĄKÓW WYKRYTE" Spider Egg- "SPIDER POTENTIAL = 6" Rabbit Hole- "THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS"- "ONE SĄ WSZYSTKIE POŁĄCZONE PRZEZ PODZIEMNE TUNELE" 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- "LIVES TO EAT"- "ŻYJE ABY JEŚĆ" Red Hound- "LIVES TO BURN"- "ŻYJE BY PŁONĄĆ" Hound's Tooth- " Spiders Spider- "THREAT DETECTED"- "WYKRYTO ZAGROŻENIE" Spider (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE"- "TO JEST WRAŻLIWE" Spider (dead)- "I WIN"- "WYGRAŁEM" Spider Warrior- "HIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED"- "WYKRYTO WYŻSZE ZAGROŻENIE" Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE"- "TO JEST WRAŻLIWE" Spider Warrior (dead)- "I WIN"- "WYGRAŁEM" Silk- "SPIDER INNARDS" Krampus Krampus- "STOP! THIEF!"- "STÓJ! ZŁODZIEJU!" Krampus Sack- "STORAGE MODULE 2.0"- "MODUŁ ŁADOWNOŚCI 2.0" Tentacle Tentacle- "BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING"- "BIOLOGIA JEST OBRZYDLIWA" Tentacle Spike- "IT IS VICIOUS" Tentacle spots- "NOT FOR THE SQUEMISH" Werepig- "ERROR: ANOMALY"- "UWAGA: ANOMALIA" Ghost- "ERROR: UNKNOWN"- "UWAGA: NIEZNANY" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "IT STINKS OF MEAT"- "ŚMIERDZI MIĘSEM" Beefalo (following)- "FOLLOW ME WITHOUT QUESTION."- "ŁAZI ZA MNĄ BEZ PYTANIA" Beefalo (sleeping)- "IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER" Beefalo (shaved)- "I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD."- "UPOKORZYŁEM GO. DOBRZE" Beefalo Wool- "EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS" Beefalo Horn- "UNHYGENIC"- "NIECHIGIENICZNE" Baby Beefalo- "IT IS STILL INITIALIZING"- "TO NADAL INICJUJE" Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "REST FUNCTION ACTIVATED"- "FUNKCJA ODPOCZYNKU AKTYWOWANA" Bee Bee- "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM."- "BEZROZUMNY TRUTEŃ. LUBIĘ GO" Bee (picked up)- "ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING" Killer Bee- "IT HAS A STINGER AND A BAD ATTITUDE" Killer bee (picked up)- "WARNING: KILLER BEE IN MY POCKET"- "UWAGA: PSZCZOŁA-ZABÓJCA W MOJEJ KIESZENI" Stinger- "WARNING: TOXINS PRESENT" Pig Pig- "THEY EXHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE"- "ONI ZAWIERAJĄ MINIMUM INTELIGENCJI" Pig (following)- "DO MY BIDDING"- "WYKONUJ MOJE ROZKAZY" Pig (dead)- "OOPS" Pig Skin- "THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING" Frog Frog- "POTENTIAL BUNWICH"- "POTENCJALNA KANAPKA Z ŻABĄ" Frog (sleeping)- "I SHOULD HARVEST IT"- "POWINIWNEM ZEBRAĆ TO" Frog (dead)- "I WIN"- "WYGRAŁEM" Koalefant- "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" Winter Koalefant- "IT RADIATES WITH MEAT WARMTH" 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY"- "ON MYŚLI ŻE JEST PIĘKNY" Butterfly (picked up)- "SQUISH"- "ZGNIATAM" Birds Crow- "IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS"- "JEST SPRYTNIAJSZY NIŻ WIĘKSZOŚĆ LUDZI" Crow (picked up)- "NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YOU?"- "NIE TAKI SPRYTNY JESTEŚ TERAZ" Crow Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD"- "ZOSTAŁO TO ODDZIELONE OD TEGO PTAKA" Redbird- "GREETINGS, RED BIRD"- "POZDROWIENIA, CZERWONY PTAKU" Redbird (picked up)- "SQUASH"- "MIAŻDŻĘ" Redbird feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD"- "ZOSTAŁO TO ODDZIELONE OD TEGO PTAKA" Gobbler- "THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD"- "TO NIEZWYKLE DUŻY PTAK" Snowbird- "A FOOLISH BIRD"- "DURNY PTAK" Chester Eye Bone- "IT IS THE DRM KEY FOR THE STORAGE UNIT"- "TO KLUCZ DRM DO JEDNOSTKI MAGAZYNOWANIA" Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "SLEEP( 1000)"- "SEN( 1000 )" Ashes of Eye Bone- " Chester- "THIS EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTIENT"- "TA ZEWNĘTRZNA JEDNOSTKA MAGAZYNOWANIA WYDAJE SIĘ CZUJĄCA" Rabbit Rabbit- "IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM" Rabbit (picked up)- "I HOLD ITS TINY LIFE IN MY HANDS"- "PODTRZYMUJĘ TO TYCIE ŻYCIE W MOICH RĘKACH" Fireflies Fireflies- "BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS" Fireflies (picked up)- "THEY ARE VERY LIGHT"- "SĄ BARDZO LEKKIE" Mandrake Mandrake- "IT IS A PLANT"- "TO ROŚLINA" Mandrake (following)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"- "CZEGO CHCESZ?" Mandrake (dead)- "I HAVE KILLED IT. GOOD."- "ZABIŁEM. DOBRZE" Mandrake (cooked)- "I HAVE KILLED IT TWICE. HA."- "ZABIŁEM PODWÓJNIE. HA." 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL"- "WYGLĄDA TERYTORIALNIE" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "IT IS EMPTY"- "JEST PUSTY" Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I WANT THAT EGG"- "CHCĘ JAJKO" Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "IS IT STILL ALIVE?"- "ONO JESZCZE ŻYJE?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE"- "JUŻ NIE JEST ŻYWE" Hatching Tallbird Egg- "CRACK DETECTED"- "PĘKNIĘCIE WYKRYTE" Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "TRACES OF BEAK DETECTED" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "IT CANNOT VENT EXCESS HEAT"- "NIE MOGĘ WYWENTYLOWAĆ NADMIARU CIEPŁA" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "IT REQUIRES WARMTH"- "POTRZEBUJE CIEPŁA" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "LIFE IS AN ANNOYINGLY SLOW PROCESS"- "ŻYCIE JEST IRYTUJĄCO WOLNYM PROCESEM" Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "SOMETHING IS EMERGING"- "COŚ SIĘ WYDOSTAJE" Smallbird Smallbird- "IT LOOKS PATHETIC"- "WYGLĄDA PATETYCZNIE" Smallbird (hungry)- "IT REQUIRES INPUT" Smallbird (starving)- "IT IS ALMOST OUT OF FUEL" Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "ANGST DETECTED" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " IT NEEDS FOOD"- "POTRZEBUJE JEDZENIA" Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "IT IS STARTING TO BEHAVE IRRAITONALLY" 'Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "WARNING: MOTILE TREE"- "UWAGA: RUCHOME DRZEWO" Spider Queen- "THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY"- "PAJĄKI ŻYJĄ W SYSTEMIE MONARCHII" Spider Hat- "IT WIRELESSLY TRANSMITS THOUGHTS TO SPIDERS"- "TO BEZPRZEWODOWO WYSYŁA MYŚLI DO PAJĄKÓW" 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "HE IS UNKNOWN"- "ON JEST NIEZNANY" Pig King- "THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG"- "WYDAJE SIĘ BYĆ DOMINUJĄCĄ ŚWINIĄ" Abigail- "UNDEAD ALERT"- "NIEUMARŁY ALARM" 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE"- "TO JEST NIEKOMPATYBILNE Z MOIM SILNIKIEM CHEMICZNYM" Cooked Monster Meat- "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE"- "TO JESZCZE JEST NIEKOMPATYBILNE" Meat- "I WILL ENJOY THIS"- "ZPODOBA MI SIĘ TO" Cooked meat- "FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER"- "OGIEŃ ZAMIENIA RZECZY NA LEPSZE" Drumstick- "LIVING THINGS ARE MADE OF FASCINATING PARTS"- "ŻYJĄCE RZECZY ZBUDOWANE SĄ Z FASCYNUJĄCYCH CZĘŚCI" Fried Drumstick- "A TASTE SENSATION"- "SENSACJA SMAKU" Fish- "IT HAS RUN OUT OF LIFE. I WIN."- "TO ZDECHŁO. WYGRAŁEM" Cooked Fish- "REQUIRES CHIPS"- "POTRZEBUJE FRYTEK" Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE"- "SMAKUJE JAK REWANŻ" Cooked Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE"- "SMAKUJE JAK SPALONY REWANŻ" Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE UNPLUGGED"- "KABEL NIEZATKANY" Koalefant Trunk Steak- " MEAT RENDERED INACTIVE. EXCELLENT"- "MIĘSO NIEAKTYWNE" Frog Legs- "REPLACEMENT PART FOR FROGS"- "ZASTĘPCZA CZĘŚĆ DLA ŻAB" Cooked Frog Legs- "THEY ARE MORE NUTRITIOUS NOW"- "TERAZ SĄ BARDZIEJ POŻYWNE" 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- "IT IS DIFFICULT TO PEEL"- "TRUDNO TO OBRAĆ" Sliced Pomegranate- "DELECTABLE"- "SMACZNY" Durian- "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE"- "DOBRZE, ŻE ZATKAŁEM NOS" Extra Smelly Durian- "STILL NOT GOOD"- "NADAL NIE JEST DOBRZE" Dragon Fruit- "IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES"- "MA WŁAŚCIWOŚCI LECZNICZE" Prepared Dragon Fruit- "I SHOULD EAT THIS SOON"- "POWINIWNEM TO W KOŃCU ZJEŚĆ" Berries- "THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD"- "PRZYPOMINAJĄ MI O KRWI" Roasted Berries- "THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRETY" 'Food - Vegetables' Corn- "SAY (CORNY JOKE)"- "POWIEDZ (KUKURYDZIANY KAWAŁ)" Popcorn- "EMPTY CALORIES"- "PUSTE KALORIE" Carrot (in the ground)- "ROBOT NEEDS FOOD"- "ROBOT CHCE JEŚĆ" Carrot (picked up)- "NUTRITIOUS"- "POŻYWNY" Roasted Carrot- "IT IS FLOPPY NOW"- "TERAZ JEST ZWIOTCZAŁY" Pumpkin- "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE"- "MA PRZYJEMNY KSZTAŁT" Hot Pumpkin- "DELICIOUS"- "PYSZNY" Eggplant- "IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME"- "MA NIELOGICZNĄ NAZWĘ" Braised Eggplant- "FANCY"- "LUKSUSOWY" 'Food - Crock Pot' Mandrake Soup- "I WIN."- "WYGRAŁEM" Turkey Dinner- "FESTIVE"- "ŚWIĄTECZNIE" Most recipes- "UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL"- "ULEPSZONY MATERIAŁ JEDZENIA" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" Roasted Seeds- "THEY CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE"- "JUŻ DŁUŻEJ NIE MOGĄ KIEŁKOWAĆ" Honey- "IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS"- "TO DOBRY SMAR DO MOJEGO WNĘTRZA" Petals- "I HAVE DESTROYED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. HA."- "ZNISZCZYŁEM COŚ PIĘKNEGO. HA." Butterfly Wings- "IRREDESCENT" Butter- "THIS IS IMPROBABLE"- "TO NIEPRAWDOPODOBNE" Rot- "EVEN I CAN NOT PROCESS THAT" 'Misc Items' Red Gem- Beard Hair- "DISGUSTING"- "OBRZYDLIWE" Manure- "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING"- "TE ZWIERZĘTA SĄ OBRZYDLIWE" Graveyard Trinkets Most trinkets- "USELESS JUNK FROM A BYGONE AGE"- "NIEPOTRZEBNE ŚMIECI Z MINIONEJ EPOKI" Lying robot- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND."- "NAZYWA SIĘ HAL. JEST MOIM PRZYJACIELEM" 'Researching' Research (high value)- "INFORMATION OVERLOAD"- "INFORMACJA PRZEŁADOWANA" Research (normal value)- "INFORMATION ADDED"- "DODANO INFORMACJĘ" Research (low value)- "MATERIAL HAS LOW INFORMATIONAL CONTENT"- "MATERIAŁ MA SŁABE TREŚCI INFORMACYJNE" 'Announcements' Generic- "ERROR: UNKNOWN"-"BŁAD:NIEZNANY" Battlecry- "I WILL DESTROY YOU"-"ZNISZCZĘ CIĘ" Battlecry (on prey)- "EXTERMINATE"- "WYTĘPIĘ" Battlecry (Pig)- " Battlecry (Spider)- " Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- " Leaving combat- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED"- "NIEPOWODZENIE RUTYNOWEJ WALKI" Leaving combat (prey)- " Leaving combat (Pig)- " Leaving combat (Spider)- " Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- " Torch (run out)- "TORCH EXHAUSTED"- "POCHODNIA WYCZERPANA" Boomerang (hit self)- "ERROR: CATCH FAILED"- "BŁĄD: NIE UDAŁO SIĘ ZŁAPAĆ" Dusk- "WARNING: NIGHT APPROACHING"- "UWAGA: NOC NADCHODZI" Entering light- "OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE"- "SENSORY OPTYCZNE AKTYWOWANE" Entering darkness- "OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED"- SENSORY OPTYCZNE DEZAKTYWOWANE" Doing things in the dark- "INSUFFICIENT ILLUMINATION"- "SŁABE OŚWIETLENIE" Failed to do something- "ACTION NOT AVALIBLE IN CURRENT CONTEXT"- "AKCJA NIE MOŻLIWA DO ZREALIZOWANIA W TYM KONTEKŚCIE" Failed to craft something- "INSUFFICIENT RESOURCES" Trying to sleep during the day- "SLEEP MODE UNAVALIBLE DURING DAY"- "TRYB SPANIA NIEAKTYWNY PODCZAS DNIA" Trying sleep near monsters- "WARNING: THREAT DETECTED. SLEEP MODE DEAVTIVATED"- "UWAGA: ZAGROŻENIE WYKRYTE. TRYB SPANIA DEZAKTYWOWANY" Knocked out- "CPU REBOOTED"- "CPU PONOWNIE DZIAŁA" Bees- "BEES!"-"PSZCZOŁY!" Night Monster- "THREAD DETECTED"- "ZAGROŻENIE WYKRYTE" Night Monster (hurt by)- "ERROR: UNKNOWN ATTACKER"-BŁĄD: NIEZNANY ATAKUJĄCY" Pecked- "OUCH"-"AU" Hound's are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING"- "COŚ NADCHODZI" Inventory full- "ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPACITY" Storage full- "IT IS AT CAPACITY" Storage not allowed to store item in container)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" Eating- "DELICIOUS"- "PYSZNE" Eating (spoiled food)- "SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD"- "ZEPSUTE JEDZENIE TO TEŻ JEDZENIE" Eating (stale food)- "STALE FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD"- "NIEŚWIEŻE JEDZENIE TEŻ JEST DOBRE" Eating (painful food)- "THAT WAS NOT FOOD"- "TO NIE BYŁO JEDZENIE" Hungry- "FUEL RESERVE LOW"-"REZERWY PALIWA MALEJĄ" Exiting a Wormhole- "MY INPUTS ARE FULL OF SLIME"- "MOJE WEJŚCIA SĄ CAŁE W SZLAMIE" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "END OF TRAIL"- "KONIEC TROPU" Koalefant (found)- "DISTANCE TO LIFEFORM: MINIMAL"- "DYSTANS DO FORMY ŻYCIA: MIMIMALNY" Freezing- "MECHANISMS ARE FREEZING"-"MECHANIZMY MARZNĄ" 'Unimplemented objects' Home- "WHO WROTE THAT?"- "KTO TO NAPISAŁ?" Treeclump- "CLUMP"- "KĘPA" Boat- "BOAT"-"ŁÓDŹ" Pig tent- "TENT"-"NAMIOT" Golden Pitchfork- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?"- ZŁOTO MA WIĘCEJ UŻYĆ?" Touch Stone- "PIG MAGIC IS GROSS."- "ŚWIŃSKA MAGIA JEST PASKUDNA" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty